When the Napoleon of Crime Meets the Napoleon of Blackmail
by americanprobs1
Summary: "It was certain now that this meeting would end no less in Magnussen's death. He wouldn't stand any longer to have him in his way. There was no game to play. No strings to pull. However he'd make the most of this while it lasted." (Jim Moriarty meets Charles Augustus Magnussen.)
1. Rat

**Chapter ****_1_**- Rat

_The infectiousness of crime is like that of the plague._

– Napoleon Bonaparte

As such the day was still young, and the world so dull he found nothing to occupy his time. His job the very product of his boredom was slowly beginning to nag at his senses. The work, although usually interesting, had grown increasingly mundane, all the people and their little problems. Dear Jim will you fix it for me?

The issue was that he was too good at what he did, and there was no one to challenge him. No, not a single person matched his intelligence. Sherlock Holmes was a different story. He had come close, but he of course had something else planned for Holmes. He couldn't risk exploiting that now. So here he was.

The name Magnussen had however been bleeping on his radar for some time. A Journalist. In control of whomever, and whatever he wishes. He had kept a wary eye on the man, but it had never become a necessity to deal with or interact with him at all. In fact he usually helped Jim in many cases. Not on purpose of course, but through his work he twisted the elder Holmes into submission. As long as people were focused on Magnussen there was less attention to be drawn on his network. However he couldn't say a little attention would go entirely amiss in this case.

Jim was of course meticulous in his work ethic, and if Magnussen had become a threat he would be dealt with accordingly. He tapped his pen on his desk in rhythm and was stopped only by the vibrating of his phone on his desk. He toyed with the phone steadily in his hands before opening the text message.

And of course this should be the day Magnussen becomes a threat. Oh, but threat was a strong word. No, the Journalist had stepped into the Spider's web, and it was now in the Spider's best interest to either remove him, or wrap him up nice and warm to be saved for later. Either way the result would be the same. Except that is one option was more fun. Of course he could ask…politely in his own sense of the word for him to step down, but he wouldn't want this happening again. So hopefully Mr. Magnussen refused and he'd be well on his way to the clouds. Or perhaps down below in the crevices of the Earth.

Jim's eyes flickered with a new sense of purpose as he stood from his chair. He rubbed off the wrinkles in his suit and left the room. The car was just on time as it always was when he ordered, and he slipped into it with ease.

As the car moved forward Jim leaned back into the cool leather seat. He closed his eyes still toying with the phone in his hand. This was to be a rather simple meeting. He couldn't say he didn't admire Magnussen. He was cleverer than most, but he couldn't risk the privacy of his clients. They were to say the least under his protection and Magnussen was making easy work of them in the papers. Yes Jim had a finger in the media, but Magnussen was well above him when it came to that branch of London. Jim's hand coiled around the phone at the thought. It was certain now that this meeting would end no less in Magnussen's death. He wouldn't stand any longer to have him in his way. There was no game to play. No strings to pull. However he'd make the most of this while it lasted.

Time to meet the Rat.

* * *

Charles felt as though time had no meaning to him. The world around him was a blur, and he was alone to wander in the vastness that was his mind. There were endless rooms, passageways, and files to look through. Containing detail on anyone of dire importance in London. It was information nay another person possessed and it was all at his fingertips, and quite literally too in most senses of the word.

He liked to consider himself a businessman although that was far from the truth in anyone's eyes but his. To him it was making a living, and the price was at the dismay of the people who made mistakes before him. Was it really his fault that they could be so senseless? He even had the British government wrapped around his merciless grasp. If there ever was a man in control of London it was him.

After a long while of exploring the outer reaches of his mind he felt the very familiar pang of hunger. It was often he would become entranced and forget to eat a proper meal. He stood from the quiet, white room, and grabbed his phone at the edge of his bed before heading casually upstairs. Having reached the top he happily made his way to the kitchen where he put on the kettle and moved to prepare some soup from nights previous. He straightened out his glasses, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he prepared the tealeaves in the stewing pot opposite.

Oh the day had been a long, but productive one. He made a large sum of money from some lower class criminals promising not to expose their pasts, but alas…some simply wouldn't comply. And of course they'll either be apprehended or he'll save his best piece for last. In the event that doesn't work he'll make an exchange for their freedom. The government could always re-advise.

It was around this time that light red light flashed above his eyes and the relaxing night he had set before him seemed to vanish. Who would dare threaten him and at this hour? Had he missed something? No. That simply couldn't be. He couldn't allow this information to be lost. His mind tarnished for the sake of a single mistake. Ironic wasn't it? Besides. Whoever it was likely didn't realize the British government was his bodyguard.

He turned when he heard his front door opening, and he didn't have to look to know the light was still threatening his life at any given moment. The man he saw was a dark haired, dark eyed man who was walking steadily towards him in an expensive suit. It didn't take Charles long to identify him.

Jim Moriarty.

As he began to read however the panic started to re-emerge. This man had the British government in his hands too. This was certainly to be an interesting chat.

* * *

** Hey everyone. First of all, my thanks for having made it thus far. I hoped you enjoyed my chapter. Although rather short I'd hate to write a large sum only to find it was un-entertaining. So please, feel free to constructively criticize my work.**

** I'd love to write more, so any feed back helps motivate me!**

**-AmP**


	2. Disease

**Chapter** **_2_**- Disease

Words - so innocent and powerless as they are, as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become in the hands of one who knows how to combine them. –Nathaniel Hawthorne

The spider's eyes were locked in a hard glare with the man before him. The atmosphere had suddenly grown dark, and Jim smiled as the red light still danced teasingly over Magnussen's head. He easily walked closer with intent clear. "Hello." He sung with an eerie grin.

Magnussen didn't respond. His eyes were cool and flickered knowingly behind his glasses. Neither of them spoke for a moment as Jim stopped walking not far in front of him. It seemed he only stopped far enough not to be sprayed by blood if it so happened to come his way. Finally it was Magnussen who made the next move. He strode forward, seemingly towering over Jim.

"Ah." Was all he said as the spider looked on at him, eyes screaming danger. "James Moriarty, or…you prefer Jim don't you?" Charles smiled pleasantly.

The Criminal's attitude seemed to falter slightly, but it was only for a moment. The Rat knew his name. This was to be expected really, but Jim underestimated just how much this man knew, and was overly confident when it came to hiding his own affairs. "Just so." Jim grinned. "Then you of course know why I'm here."

Charles frowned slightly taking another small step forward. "Of course. Those poor clients of yours…did I upset you?"

"Well Daddy isn't pleased." Jim retorted stepping closer to Magnussen as he stepped closer to him. This was a stand off, and although Jim knew the outcome of this venture he was starting to enjoy it. Perhaps Magnussen wouldn't be a complete bore. He looked to him with deep psychotic eyes. They were almost pleading the Rat to put up a fight. He needed this to be interesting, anything to relieve him of his boredom. He didn't want to return and add this to his long list of disappointments.

"Daddy?" Charles chuckled softly repositioning his glasses on his face as he rested his hands behind his back. He seemed to stand with great poise, but he was anything but polite. He poked Jim on the chest. "Aren't you fun."

Jim smiled not moving and inch. Didn't even react to the touch. "Oh I am." His head tilted slightly and he lifted a hand looking towards the window. "I like games, so lets play one." He moved his fingers around before resting them in a snapping position. "If you touch me again I'll snap my fingers, and when I do you lose a life." A smile grew on his face. "You get one life."

Magnussen nodded taking a small step back. "I see." He answered smoothly. "However…that's not a very fun game."

"Oh?"

"No…I have a better one."

"Reeeallly?" Jim's voice was high and playful, but feigned extreme annoyance, and he lowered his hand. "Amuse me."

Magnussen smiled. "You like games. I like stories. Through them I play… people." He barely narrowed his eyes at Jim before continuing. "Sebastian Moran, yes?" He turned towards the window where the light was coming from.

"Sentiment…Mr. Moriarty… is dangerous."

* * *

**Short, I know, but with no feedback I wasn't really sure if anyone was liking this. I'll probably still write more, but it will be in bits. Unless there's a real demand.**

**Tips and comments are welcomed! As long as plot ideas. I suppose I'll take those too. ;)**

**_-AmP _**


	3. Infection

**Infection**

_"Sentimental blackmailing is the melodrama done by heart over our brain."_

― Upasana Banerjee

If you had a keen eye you might say that Moriarty had lost his composure, even if for a brief moment. However whatever you saw was momentary, and in the moment it took to blink the face of worry, fear, exposure, and even defeat was gone. Replaced by anger, contempt, defiance, and disgust. Jim's eyes narrowed slightly as his deep brown, and almost demonic eyes stared him down. Then he smiled with a small tilt of his head. "Sentiment? My ooooh MY!" He exclaimed amusement washing over his features. "Mr. Man is clearly confused."

"I think you'll find that I never am." Magnussen replied coolly, his eyes equally dark, but in a different way. Jim's were filled with insanity. Broken, twisted insanity. Whereas Charles's were light, and while almost disturbing compared to his stature and disposition were always amused. Always in control. "How funny. How attached you are to your…pet."

Jim couldn't help but smile slightly at Magnussen's comment. his "pet". Well he did tell Sherlock he'd get a live-in one, and it had been funny. "He's an employee. Easily expendable, and I'll have him scatter your brains all over the wall." He replied with a hiss.

"Will you really?" Magnussen replied with an eerie chuckle. "Don't pretend that's all you came here for. You're bored. Always the psychopath." The man's grin only broadened.

As Magnussen's grin grew deeper, so did Jim's glare. He took a step forward towards the rat. "Don't test me. You won't like what you fiiiind." He sung with a blink and a smile, raising his arm into the air and resting his fingers into the same snapping position. He put his other hand into his pocket, swaying on his heels ever so slightly. As he did so Charles went silent.

"Well…this has been interesting." Jim shrugged looking around with a frown. "Although…I must say I'm a teensy bit… disappointed." His gaze landed back on Magnussen. His eyes flickered before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Jim's eyes widened slightly as there was no shot, and Magnussen stood before him. Full of life. The man frowned with a tsk.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

* * *

**Well...this was a ridiculously short chapter guys. Probably equally unsatisfying however I promise to do more in the future.**

**Tips and ideas as well as constructive criticism is always welcomed! Please tell me if you want more! **

- _**AmP**_


End file.
